1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garments and more particularly to garments designed to provide special fashions for the disabled and infirm, especially individuals having a problem of incontinence and/or drooling, said special clothing being both functional yet attractive and stylish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various decorative and stylish skirts and dresses have been designed and are known in the art for use, by the disabled and infirm, and which contain a slit or separation in the material. Additionally, various hospital gowns and robes well known in the art also contain either front or back opening and closure means and attachment means associated therewith.
Various articles such as bibs for the protection of outer garments are well known in the art. A distinction between the prior art garments containing slits or openings and the prior art protective garments, and the garment of the present invention, is that there is no single prior art garment used in combination both for protection as well as in a decorative manner.
Various residents of nursing homes suffering from arthritis, crippled arms, tight joints, paralized limbs, etc. have a special need for clothing that is easy to dress with, yet which is stylish and attractive. Further still, for those individuals who are incontinent and/or wheel chair bound, special clothing is needed that will accommodate those individuals yet still be attractive and stylish. Further, individuals who have a drooling problem due to stroke, different diseases, or just being unable to control their saliva have a special clothing need. Drool can soak the front of a dress, blouse, or shirt and be embarassing to the individual. Further, because of arthritic conditions or crippling in the hands it is hard for some people to feed themselves without getting the food on the front of their dress or shirt.
Patients are generally dressed in bath robes, such that the robes are put on in a normal manner. For those individuals having an incontinence problem of bladder or bowel functions, when placed in a wheel chair have the rear portion of the bath robe raised so that the patient is seated directly upon the wheel chair seat, reducing any potential for the robe to become soaked or soiled.
Another practice is for the individual to have the bath robe placed on backwards for ease in dressing. This practice becomes inconvenient to the wearer because the often large collar in some instances becomes too tight when the robe is closed in the back. In other instances, the collar is so high it often touches the chin in an irrating manner. Further, a robe worn in this way is bulky and unattractive.
Using either of the two dressing methods just discussed, the backs and buttocks of the individual are often exposed. Such a practice leads to obvious embarassment of the individual and often results in their lack of desire to participate in any sort of group function. Further, the problem of incontinence becomes obvious to one near the individual.
Various patents have been issued which are an attempt to solve the problems discussed above as well as to provide a garment which will be both functional, for the specific needs of the disabled and infirm, as well as practical in use. A detailed summary of such prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,335 entitled "Robe Adapted for Incontinent Individuals" by Patricia K. Slocum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,335 shows a garment having a continuous front and an opening in the back which allows for the easy insertion of a bed pan or the like providing a modicum of privacy for the wearer.
Relating to the drooling and feeding problem, bibs now in use have no backing and are unattractive and inefficient. Bibs currently known in the art are generally of a one piece design, designed to cover the upper front portion of the user, and generally tie or snap in the back.